Living Life Back to Front
by petrichorandsunrise
Summary: River Song hasn't seen the doctor in a very long time and when she last has, he was younger than ever. Her dreams came true when her doctor came to visit her in her cell and for once their time streams had sync'd themselves.
1. Chapter 1

The days when I met The Doctor seemed to become shorter and farther between after I married him. Each time I saw him he grew younger and younger. I feared often that I would never again see the man who escaped his own death and pulled apart the universe with me. Many meetings passed with him, months apart sometimes. The Pandorica, The Crash of the Visantium… each time he knew so little of me and who I was, who I would become, to him. When it came to Asgard I met his previous regeneration for the first time and he knew almost nothing about me. He followed me out of curiosity but I could see he felt no love for me yet. I knew that the day when he did not know me at all was fast approaching. Every night in my cell at Stormcage I would sit up on my cot and read my diary, remembering all the times I met him and wishing that I could see that him again. I had little hope that we could ever see each other again.

I sat on my bed one night, staring at the closed book in my hands, losing myself in that perfect blue. I thought I heard it then, the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS, faintly echoing off the cell walls. I looked around the cell and out into the dark hall beyond it but there was no sign of the Doctor and his blue box. I collapsed back into my bed, knowing I must have imagined it, having been hoping so hard to see him. I let out a disappointed sigh.

"Aren't you going to say hello?"

I bolted up in my bed and blinked back the tears I hadn't realized started welling up in my eyes. There he was, like a dream, standing outside the cell. I choked out a quiet hello, half expecting him to disappear. This was the doctor I loved, in his stupid bowtie and an equally tragic hat. A plaid fedora, as only he would wear. My Doctor. When he didn't disappear before me I bounced up out of the bed and moved quickly to the door. "So where's the TARDIS then?" I said, my voice full of expectation.

"Well I wanted to park in your cell but you know how she can be. Decided that cell at the end of the hall was a much better place. Luckily it was empty. Anyways, I should probably stop rambling on and let you out hey?"

I rolled my eyes and stepped back as he pulled the screwdriver out of his jacket. The familiar sound made it almost impossible not to cry. This was everything I had hoped for. The door creaked open easily once unlocked and I stepped out and all but leaped into my Doctor's arms.

"Honey I'm Home" he whispered into my hair as he held me tight

"And what sort of time do you call this?" I replied, laughing.

"Well judging by your hair… late days for you? How long has it been then?"

"Long. But we can catch up in the TARDIS. Shall we?"

I pulled out of the hug and grabbed his hand. Oh those old yet young hands that I missed so much. He led me down the hall to where the Police box was parked haphazardly in an open and empty cell and we both tumbled quickly inside.

"Where to?", I asked, standing at the control center looking back at the Doctor

"It's a surprise. And you aren't driving this time, so you may as well go sit down."

I rolled my eyes and stepped back slightly to let him take the controls, not willing to sit down like he said.

"Will you at least tell me what we are doing so I can get changed?"

"Well River, I was thinking we could go to a nice relaxing planet where we can maybe just spend the evening together. After all it has been a while since I last saw you. And we never did have a honeymoon."

"You tease." I shot at him, beaming. "Last time I saw you, you hadn't even regenerated yet, and now you show up and expect me to just pick up where YOU left off? How is that fair?"

"Oh just go get changed. It'll be evening there, so mind that you dress appropriately."

I just laughed and left the console room, walking easily down the hall to my closet. I looked over the many dresses I had and sighed. After much debating with myself I finally pulled out the red and black high-waisted number that I knew the Doctor would appreciate. I've always loved the way it hugged my curves.

I walked back out into the consol room to greet the doctor. I wanted to run into his arms but I just stood at the edge of the room waiting for him to acknowledge me first. He didn't turn right away so I leaned back into the wall. I noticed The Doctor looked distracted, which was normal, but he didn't usually look so forlorn.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked carefully, stepping up to him.

"No, of course…" he said, turning towards me, "not…" he trailed off, mouth open as he looked me over.

"Oi, Doctor, eyes up here." I said in a violated tone. I couldn't help but smile slightly at the way his ears turned scarlet.

"Oh, sorry… I wasn't… I mean I was but… I mean no… well… can you blame me?" he finished off completely flustered. I chuckled.

"Just shut up and show me where we are spending our evening."

The Doctor smiled, relieved, and led me to the TARDIS door.

"Oh you will love it." He said as he swung the door open.

I let out a small sigh as my eyes took in the surrounding planet. I had never been anywhere quite so beautiful. I loved it.

"It is so perfect. You weren't kidding."


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed happily, leaning into The Doctor's strong side, his arm around my shoulder as I struggled to take in all the beauty around me. We sat on an old blanket the TARDIS supplied for us, laid out over crystalline green grass. Off in the distance, mountains rose out of the horizon, shining like polished Brass. Even more stunning was the sky. It stretched out above and around us, as far as any eye could see, the colour of tarnished silver, gleaming with the light of the double sun.

"What did I tell you River?" He said, grinning cheekily. "Is it not beautiful?"

"It's perfect." I replied, turning to face him.

He smirked at me and I couldn't help but notice him glance at my lips.

"There is hardly a thing that could make this date better" I lowered my eyes as I finished the sentence, looking up at him through heavy eyelashes. He swallowed.

"And what do you think will make it better?" he ran his long fingers through his hair. It was amazing how attractive he could be when he was frazzled. I leaned in towards him putting a hand on the blanket to either side of him.

"Well…" I began, flicking my tongue to my lips at the end of the word teasingly. I smirked at his flushed cheeks.

I thunderous crash made me jump back and look around in fright. The doctor had pulled away himself and was already standing up waving his screwdriver around.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked, pulling my blaster from my holster as I stood up. I held my gun out and smoothed my dress back down, looking around at the still empty horizon.

"I don't know yet but I think it was a thing. And the problem with that, because of coarse it is a problem, is that there is never THINGS here. This planet is unpopulated. But something made that sound and whatever it is it isn't supposed to be here. The question is, what is it?"

I only caught part of what he had said, he was spewing words out so fast, but from what I could hear, there was something very wrong. I turned away from the horizon I was scanning to watch the Doctor inspecting his Sonic Screwdriver with a scowl on his face. He raised it again and turned in a slow circle, the blue light pulsating as he did. He flicked it out and looked at it again.

"Ah…." He said "Of course…."

"Of course what?" I asked, but he didn't acknowledge me, "Sweetie, calm down, what is it?" The Doctor just set off walking towards the mountains in the direction of the double sun. Rolling my eyes I turned and followed swiftly, regretting my choice of pumps.


End file.
